leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lee Sin/History
Previous Lore Main= "The actions of one may sunder the world, but the efforts of many may rebuild it." - As a young teen, Lee Sin was intent on becoming a summoner. His will and dedication were unmatched by any of his peers, and his skill drew the attention of Reginald Ashram, the League's High Councilor at the time. While at the Arcanum Majoris, Lee Sin became frustrated with instruction paced for the other students. He spent his free time researching the nuances of summoning in hopes of graduating sooner. He made amazing advances in his arcane studies, surpassing all other students. By all indications, he would have become one of the League's greatest summoners were it not for one terrible mistake. Too impatient, he attempted to test his ability by summoning a beast from the Plague Jungles. What he summoned instead was a young boy, but not in one piece. He barely had time to look the boy in what was once his face before the jumbled human mass fell lifeless to the floor. A League investigation later revealed that the boy's entire village was obliterated by feedback from the ritual. Lee Sin's talents were so promising that the League was willing to overlook the incident, but he could never forgive himself. He left the Institute and journeyed to the Shojin Monastery for eternal repentance, swearing never to practice magic again. Years later, hoping to atone for his crime with martyrdom, he set himself ablaze as a protest of the Noxian occupation of Ionia. He remained alive in this state, enduring searing agony for weeks. His actions paved the way for a League match wherein Ionia prevailed, but by the time he was doused, his eyes had been burned completely from their sockets. Hailed as a savior, he was reborn, and his will to act invigorated. He joined the League of Legends to continue his atonement with sweat and blood, a true monk's only possessions. |-|League Judgement= ;Candidate * ;Date * 31 March, 21 CLE ;Observation Lee Sin crosses the Great Hall with an aura of confidence unusual for a blind man. He seems to gather sensory information so efficiently it makes one wonder whether, for him, blindness is a weakness or a strength. His physique is exceedingly understated, tuned only for practical use by years of martial study. What he lacks in size, he makes up for with presence. His conviction is absolute. He pads straight to the doors, then stomps the ground. His head moves up the door, tracking the resulting . He chuckles at the inscription. ;Reflection A damp echo trickled outward as the doors thud shut behind Lee Sin, painting the room's cramped dimensions in his mind. The sound was low and the air was stuffy, distorting the noise and accenting his mental image with a subtle blur. In the crannies of the musty stone, fading but distinct human scents lingered, the trace pheromones of violent emotion. But Lee Sin was transfixed on the overwhelming stench of ready magic. Arcane potential loomed in the air around him, more than he had ever sensed before. The Reflecting Chamber swelled with it. To most, it would be imperceptible, likely misinterpreted as jitters or dread. It had the quality of the calm before the storm: a pregnant stillness, a swindling serenity. Lee Sin knew that this room, in its current state, was an amplifier, an accelerant for sorcery. He could taste the magical anticipation, like a static charge waiting to be released. The aroma of fresh pine was suddenly everywhere. He stepped back. And fire engulfed him. The sensation was familiar more than anything else. Before the frantic damage reports arrived from nerves all over his body, he shut down part of his mind. He refused the pain access. Now there was only intensity and focus. Here he was again, amidst the flames. In a disturbing way, it felt like home. Five months had passed since he began the protest of the Noxian occupation in Ionia. He lit, without any pretense of survival, the pyre that consumed his flesh for two months. In that time, with agony tugging at his sanity, Lee Sin discovered things which hid deep within the soul, inner truths that revealed themselves only in the face of certain annihilation. Just before the lapping flames were to claim his final breath, his fellow monks arrived with the news that Ionia was free. "It was a cleansing fire, wasn't it?" He recognized the bold timbre of his former mentor, Reginald Ashram, as acutely as the blaze surging around him. Ashram was one of the few people in Valoran privy to the secrets of Lee Sin's past. "Pain does not heal the heart, it only focuses the mind." "In this case, it focused many minds, and led to Noxus' withdrawal from Ionian territory." "A happy turn of events." Lee Sin smiled, although the flickering heat on his face made him wonder if Ashram could see it. "But you still haven't forgiven yourself." Lee Sin sank to a meditative pose and the fire billowed in return. This, ironically, was his sanctuary. "The past remains, no act will undo it." His tongue knew these words like the grooves of his teeth. "Why do you want to join the League, Lee Sin?" "I have much yet to do." "Explain." Remaining seated, Lee Sin raised one hand to his chest, fire dancing upon it. He swept it forward so sharply that the pyre flickered, and the flames on his arm were completely extinguished. "A decisive strike may finish a battle", He paused as flames crept back up his outstretched arm, "but the evils of this world persist. To combat them, we must remain diligent." The fire reached his hand again, and he closed it with such force that a shockwave rippled out, expunging the blaze that consumed him. The wave whipped across Ashram, and he took a half-step back. "How did you survive that fire?" "I found the purpose I had lost so long ago." "And what is that purpose? What is your ultimate goal?" There was an urgency in Ashram's voice, a hint of concern that puzzled Lee Sin. Ashram felt threatened. "One does not need a destination to have direction. Is a drop of water finished when it flows from the brook to the ocean? Is it complete when it rises to join the clouds? Has it failed when it falls upon the land?" An obliging drop of sweat rolled down his forehead. "What is your direction?" "To do what is right. To protect the overlooked things which matter most." The drop of sweat hovered on the edge of his brow. "You can find them in the bubbling of the brook, the shade of the passing cloud, or the coolness of the rain." On cue, the drop fell to his waiting palm. Ashram phrased his response carefully. "Your protest moved all of Valoran to action. Nearly to military action. This is a tremendous amount of power for one man to wield. What happens if that one man's intentions become corrupt?" "Then I hope other men find the good in themselves to do what is right." The inquisitor reeked of frustration. He was unused to vulnerability, uncomfortable with all that Lee Sin could perceive. "How does it feel to expose your mind?" The question was bitter and hollow, deprived of its usual gravitas. "I would ask you the same question." Silence ensued. Lee Sin knew he was alone. The magical potency was gone, spent, and in its place sat an atmosphere of somber fatigue. This was the emotional residue of those who had completed the trial before him. Its flavor was bittersweet. In one graceful, fluid motion, Lee Sin was on his feet. His clothes and skin were intact, as though untouched by the flames. A fresh breeze swept through the room. Lee Sin could sense the shape of its current as it moved, like a serpent returning to coil in its nest. Lee Sin lingered a moment, head bowed in appreciation of the champions who had passed this threshold before him. One life past, one life ahead. So the Blind Monk joined the League of Legends. Previous Abilities Blinding Strike.png|Blinding Strike Crippling Blow.png|Crippling Blow Exploit Weakness.png|Exploit Weakness Fists of Fury.png|Fists of Fury Hardiness.png|Hardiness Mystic Meditation.png|Mystic Meditation Sight Unseeing.png|Sight Unseeing Previous Splash Art North America= Lee Sin OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Lee Sin (April Fools) Lee Sin OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Lee Sin Lee Sin TraditionalSkin old.jpg|1st Traditional Lee Sin Lee Sin AcolyteSkin old.jpg|1st Acolyte Lee Sin Lee Sin DragonFistSkin old.jpg|1st Dragon Fist Lee Sin |-|China= Lee Sin TraditionalSkin Ch.jpg|Traditional Lee Sin Lee Sin AcolyteSkin Ch.jpg|Acolyte Lee Sin Lee Sin DragonFistSkin Ch.jpg|Dragon Fist Lee Sin Patch History ** No longer reveals invisible targets. ** Now only reveals targets damaged by Tempest (no longer reveals nearby allies of damaged targets). * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V6.21 * ** Resonating Strike and once again drop Lee Sin directly on top of his target. ;V6.19 * ** Resonating Strike and no longer cause him to dash directly on top of his target. ;V6.18 * ** When Sonic Wave target dies before Lee Sin can cast , it now cancels 3-second cast window instantly rather than waiting out the remainder of the duration. * ** Sustain values increased to % from %. ;V6.17 * ** Fixed a bug where Resonating Strike dealt no damage if cast while dashing via . ;V6.14 * ** Seam lines on model at 'Very Low' settings * ** Shield increased to from ;V5.16 * ** Per-hit energy gain changed to 20 on first and 10 on second from 15 on both * ** Enemies hit by the target take % of kicked target's bonus health)}} bonus physical damage ;V4.20 * Stats ** Armor reduced to from ** Heath regen reduced to from ;V4.18 * General ** New Classic artwork ;V4.15 * ** True sight revealing s under certain circumstances * ** True sight revealing s under certain circumstances ;V4.13 * Stats ** Health regen increased to from * ** Shield duration reduced to 2 seconds from 4 * ** % attack speed slow ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to 20 from 16 * ** Cooldown increased to 14 seconds from 9 ** Cooldown is reduced by 50% if target is self or an allied champion ** Shield duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5 ** Self shielding changed to allied champions only from all allied units (targeting unchanged) * ** Bonus sustain duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5 ;V3.15 * ** Allied shielding changed to champions only from all allied units ;V1.0.0.154 * ** Tooltip incorrectly stating Lee Sin gains energy when shield is broken (removed in V1.0.0.118) * ** Granting armor while active ** Bonus sustain increased to % from * ** Range reduced to 600 from 800 ** Slow reduced to % from ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 350 from 325 ;V1.0.0.139 * ** Cooldown increased to 9 seconds from 8 * ** Bonus sustain reduced to % from ;February 21st Hotfix * ** Damage increased to from ;V1.0.0.133 * ** Bonus attack speed reduced to 40% from 50 * ** Bonus damage reduced to from 10 ;V1.0.0.126 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from ** AD ratio reduced to from * ** Range reduced to 700 from 750 ;V1.0.0.124 * ** Post-dash targeting changed to champions only from all enemy units ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Lee Sin will attempt to attack the target he dashed to ;V1.0.0.121 * ** Can target wards but they will be revealed for 2 seconds if so ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Targeting wards ;V1.0.0.119 * ** Being able to be activated twice ;V1.0.0.118 * ** Cost reduced to 50 from 60 * ** Cost reduced to 30 from 40 * ** Shield restoring energy when broken ** Cost reduced to 50 from 60 * ** Cost reduced to 30 from 40 * ** Range increased to 450 from 400 ** Cost reduced to 50 from 60 * ** Cost reduced to 30 from 40 ;V1.0.0.116 * ** Lee Sin following targets over indefinite distances ;V1.0.0.115 * ** Damage reduced to from ** Projectile updated to match visual * ** Damage reduced to from * ** Range increased to 750 from 700 * ** Bonus sustain reduced to % from ;April 6th Hotfix * ** Per-hit energy gain increased to 15 from 10 * ** AD ratio increased to from * ** AD ratio increased to from * ** AD ratio increased to from * ** AD ratio increased to from ;V1.0.0.114 * Added }} Category:Champion history Category:Lee Sin